The Naughty Dice Game
by CRaCKEDFiCS
Summary: The Iwatobi swim gang plus Rin and Ai are at Haru's house for a game. A game that will bring them together but also cause some awkward moments between them. [Rated M for sexual suggestions in the first chapter and sexual content in later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was made purely for entertainment.**

**Also, this didn't/won't be as cracky as I want. I guess just the rolls will be cracky.**

* * *

Rei wanted to strangle whoever's idea this was. Therefore he wanted to strangle Nagisa.

Here they were, all sitting in a circle around a hat and a pair of dice at Haru's place.

No. Not any regular dice. The naughty kind.

No one seemed to be against the game but Rei.

Even Ai was excited! It was plain to see on the kid's face by the way he was staring at Rin.

Rei sighed, he figured.. No. He knew there was no getting out of it. Even if he wanted to, Nagisa had a firm hold on his arm, almost cutting off the blood flow.

"So! I'll explain the rules since Rei-chan doesn't know how to play~" The blond cooed, grinning at his friend, "Basically, you pick a name out of the hat and roll the dice. One die is an action, the other is a place. I'll give an example!"

Nagisa reached into the hat, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He opened it and read the name aloud, "Ai-chan!"

Ai blushed furiously, staring at Nagisa. He had no idea what was on the dice, none of them did. He just hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"So now, I roll the dice~" Which Nagisa did but not before shaking them first. They all watched as the pink dice hit the floor and rolled to a stop. It read '_Blow Lips_'

Ai let out a breath of relief. But soon tensed as Nagisa leaned to him. He squeezed his blue eyes shut and waited.

Nagisa chuckled, blowing air onto the other's lips before sitting down. "See? Easy! But each action must be at least thirty seconds! And if you refuse to do your action or receive an action then you gotta drink this shake that I made!"

"That doesn't sound bad." Rin huffed, leaning back on his elbows. He frowned at Nagisa smirk and watched as he went into the kitchen and brought back something in a pitcher that looked absolutely revolting. The smell was worse than it looked.

Rin covered his nose, as well as the others, "What the fuck is in that?"

Nagisa smiled, shrugging, "Well there's ice cream, garlic spread, hot peppers, eggs, steak, cabbage, pickles, chocolate syrup, strawberries, fish, candy and a secret ingredient! So if you refuse to the action, then you get to drink the Penguin Yummy Shake!"

Rei nearly gagged just smelling it no way was he going to drink it. Now he really had no choice in playing.

Nagisa smiled, putting the pitcher away and re-taking his seat. "So, who's ready to play~? We'll do Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who is first! So every one pair up!"

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Rin beat Ai, Rei beat Nagisa and Makoto beat Haru.

"Poo.. Well that's fine. Again!"

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Luckily, Rei and Makoto threw the same thing. Rin beat them both.

"Ha!" The redhead barked, grinning smugly into Rei's face.

"Rin-san, you do realize that means you go first." The blue haired male retorted, pushing his glasses on his nose.

Rin's smile slowly fell before he scoffed, sitting back down, "Of course I do." But he really didn't. He got caught up in his competitive side to realize what they were competing for.

He sighed, reaching into the hat to draw a name.

He opened the folded paper and frowned. "Fuck."

* * *

**A/N; Did you like not knowing who he gets? I knew you would. It's typical and you should've seen it coming xDD**

**I'd like to thank my friend for the idea which lead me to this idea. And she's also the one who came up with the shake punishment~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**The names and dice rolls are all completely random! I am using a random name generator and a random dice roller to get the next person and the actions. So if the Nagisa does something with Rei, then Rei pulls Nagisa's name it's not my choice. But if it happens more than twice then I'll change it. And if the dice rolls are dumb, then blame the dice roller. And I'll keep the same action being done twice in a row.**

* * *

Red eyes clashed with purple ones as he glared in Rei's direction. "Well, it's me and you, butterfly."

Rei's eyes widened slightly as he watched Nagisa grin and hand Rin the dice.

Why? Why did Rin have to pick his name?! Even if he and Rin were friends now, Rin still liked to put up a show and pick at Rei. And now, with them playing this horrid game and Rin possibly rolling something bad.. Rei was getting uncomfortable.

He was barely paying attention when Rin rolled the dice and only looked at him when he heard the redhead snort.

Purple hues glanced at the dice; '_Blow Nipples_'

Rei began to panic when Rin moved over towards him.

"Shirt off."

Rei bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, pleading with his eyes.

"Rei, seriously, I don't want to do this either but I'm not drinking that damn shake. I'll say it one more time," Rin leaned dangerously close to Rei's face, glaring daggers at him, "Shirt. Off."

Rei was hesitant. He really didn't want to do this.

That pissed Rin off. So he took the chance, shoving Rei to the floor and pushing his shirt up past his pecs.

"R-Rin-san! Please!" Rei whined, moving his hands to push Rin away.

But Rin merely grabbed them, pinning both to each side of the male. He dipped his head down. All he had to do was blow on the other's nipples for thirty seconds. But then again, Rei was being hard headed. Rin wanted to enjoy this.

Smiling, he let saliva fall from his mouth onto Rei's nipple then on the other, making Rei squirm and whine.

"Rin-san! It says blow not drool on me!" Rei whined loudly, flushing brightly.

"I'm getting there~" Rin teased, leaning down to blow on one of the saliva covered nipple, then the other. He blew for a few seconds before switching back and forth.

The air was freezing when Rin blew on the wet skin. It sent shivers done Rei's spine as he arched up, trying to fight his arms free. He didn't like it at all. And not for the reason everyone thought. He didn't want himself to be aroused.

Makoto felt bad for Rei, but there was nothing he could do. Though it wasn't said, he was sure if someone tried to step in they'd have to drink the shake. He didn't want to. So he gave Rei privacy, turning his head away and looking at Haru.

Haru, on the other hand, couldn't care less. He was staring at the floor, bored. Makoto couldn't tell if he was waiting for his turn or just not paying attention at all.

Ai squirmed in his seat as he watched Rin basically over power Rei. Ai was an easily flustered person, so he was red in the face already and Rei's whines and noises were not helping in the least. He willed himself to keep calm, shutting his eyes and blocking out Rei's whines.

Nagisa just watched happily, giggling. "Time's up Rin~"

The redhead smirked at Rei, before releasing his arms. He stared at him, enjoying the way Rei looked like he was going to cry. He got up and retook his seat, leaning back on his hands.

"Rin-san! That was not what you were suppose to do! You cheated! Nagisa-kun, please say something!" Rei whined, pulling his shirt down and crossing his arms, hiding the hardened nipples.

Nagisa shrugged, "Well he did eventually blow on them, so it counts. So your turn Rei-chan! Pick a name then roll the dice~"

Rei didn't want to. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to play any more. But, he was scared of the shake. He didn't want to be sick and possibly die. So reluctantly, he reached into the hat and drew a name.

"Makoto.." He said quietly, averting his eyes while everyone else looked up at Makoto. Even Haru looked up from the floor and began eyeing Makoto.

The olive haired male flushed slightly, but gave a soft smile. "Okay. What's gonna happen?

* * *

**A/N; I swear when I type them, it seems longer than it is orz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**Three chapters in one day, lol better expect these to slow down sooner or later xDD**

**WARNING; Throw up is involved this chapter. Not like played with, but someone throws up. If you don't want to read it please skip to the bottom Author's Note for a summary of what happened.**

* * *

Makoto smiled, trying to ease Rei's already shot nerves. Though he wasn't sure if it was working or not.

Not like Makoto liked this game, but, it wasn't all that bad. He was sure that sex wasn't on the dice. So all of this was mostly teasing and foreplay. Yeah, maybe someone would need a bathroom break to rub one out or hell, someone might get blue balled, but he figured that was the worst that would happen.

Rin tossed the dice to Rei. But Rei didn't catch them, they brushed his hands before tumbling to the floor.

"It counts!" Nagisa squealed, not wanting Rei to try to get out of something embarrassing, which would be something entertaining for Nagisa.

Rei looked at the dice and was relieved. 'Kiss Lips'

All he had to do was kiss Makoto for thirty seconds. That was all. No big deal. He could do that.

"Nevermind, reroll." The blond said, pouting. Kissing someone's lips was too easy. He wanted more of Rei suffering.

"Nagisa, come on. That's not fair of you," Makoto said, crossing his arms and giving the young boy a stern look, "You said it counted, so it counts." Green hues turned towards Rei and gave him a warm smile.

Rei smiled back, the first smile since he got there. He was appreciative of Makoto. "Thank you." He said softly.

Nagisa huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy that his fun was being ruined. "Fine. Time starts when your lips touch."

Rei was hesitant, but he moved to sit by Makoto, who in turned just smiled.

Rei was suppose to be the one who kissed Makoto, but he was still unsure. Makoto figured it didn't matter who started it, so he carefully took the blue haired male's cheeks and pulled him for a soft, gentle kiss.

That was it, there was no tongue, just a soft simple kiss between them. Makoto lead it, trying to get Rei to at least move his lips with him.

It took him a second, but when Rei finally relaxed, he found himself kissing Makoto back.

The others watched and before they knew it, Rei was practically straddling Makoto as they got a bit deeper into the kiss. Makoto lead it, he was the one who intiated it, but Rei was leaning more and more against him until they were almost pressed together.

Nagisa didn't like it so he hurried to them, pulling Rei by his shirt. "Time's up, you can stop." He said, until Rei parted their lips and looked up at him.

"Actually..it was only 23 seconds.." Ai said quietly, receiving a glare from the blond.

Rin snorted, leaning against the silver haired male. "Awh, come on Ai. You know Nagisa can't stand his boyfriend kissing someone else."

"We're not dating!" Nagisa barked back before going to his seat and pouting.

Rei glanced at Makoto before going to his seat beside Nagisa. He didn't understand why Nagisa was sulking, but he honestly didn't want to ask either.

"Okay, so it's my turn.." Makoto said, breaking the silence. He drew a name and bit his lip. "Well, Rin, I guess it's me and you."

Rin's eye twitched as he sighed. "Alright, alright. Roll the damn dice."

The tallest nodded, rolling the pink dice and watching until they stopped. "Tease Ass..?"

Nagisa's pout went away and he grinned. "Finally!" He moved to get his bag and pulled out a couple of things. "To tease ass, you can finger him or put a vibrator in him or put a dildo in him!"

Rin's face was redder than his hair as he stood up. "No! No way in hell! I am not fucking doing that!"

Makoto picked up the lube and bit his lip. "Rin, do you want to drink the shake?"

Said male frowned, glaring at Makoto. "Fuck you. You're not the one getting shit shoved in your ass!" He barked loudly.

Nagisa grinned, moving to go pour a cup of the shake. He brought it back to Rin and held it out.

"Last chance~" Nagisa cooed, waving the horrible smelling sludge under Rin's nose.

Rin was stuck. He didn't know what to do. Not like he'd never had toys and/or fingers in his ass before.. But that was when he was alone! Not in front of his friends! Maybe the shake wasn't that bad.

"Give me the damn shake." Rin huffed, holding his hand out for the cup.

"Senpai! You can't! You'll get sick!" Ai whined, standing up and trying to pry the cup from Rin's hand when he took it from Nagisa.

"Shut up! I'm not getting fucked in front of everyone!" Rin barked, snatching the cup from Ai and quickly chugging it down.

Ai, Makoto and Rei all shared a similar look of disgust, Haru just watched quietly, and Nagisa was grinning again.

Rin looked fine for the moment then snorted. "Wow, it wasn't tha-" Before he could finish the sentence, he hurried to the kitchen and emptied his stomach into the sink.

"Oh good gracious.." Makoto muttered, covering his nose. He was sure if the shake smelled bad on it's own, then then shake plus the vile would smell abosultely horrid.

Haru stood up to get a candle and Makoto opened the back door to air the house out. Ai hurried to Rin's side to comfort him while he washed the vile from the sink.

"Holy fuck.." Rin groaned, sitting down and whining, "I think I need to rest for a few rounds."

"Nope!"

"Nagisa, let him sit out three rounds." Haru said, frowning and offering Rin some mouth wash along with something to settle his stomach.

Nagisa groaned, "Man, you guys are no fun.."

* * *

**A/N; Summary for those who skipped the chapter cos it involved vile; Makoto and Rei kissed. Then Makoto drew Rin's name then rolled 'tease ass' which involved Makoto either fingering him, or using a vibrator or dildo on Rin. Rin refused and had to drink the shake causing him to be sick, so he gets to sit our three rounds.**

**Btw, these chapters probably won't get any longer cos I'm lazy xD BUT I HAVE PUT OUT THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY SO FAR XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**I got to typing this and then I saw a gif from the new preview so I went on a hunt since I didn't want to go in the Tumblr tag for it dkjshglk. But yes, if you haven't seen it. GO WATCH IT. NOW.**

* * *

Nagisa was out of breath as he panted and pleaded with the older boy. "M-Mako-chan! Please! A-ah! O-oh god! Please, no more!"

The blond was thrashing about, trying to free himself from Makoto's grip, but Makoto wasn't having it.

"Come Nagisa, you have to take it~" Makoto said into his ear before picking his task back up.

When the fingers moved again, Nagisa squealed, covering his eyes with his sweaty arm. "M-Mako-chan, pleaaaase!"

"Makoto, it's been over thirty seconds, let the boy breathe." Rin said, though he found it hilarious.

Makoto had got to re-draw a name since Rin didn't take the action, and he drew Nagisa's name. Nagisa was up for it, for whatever it was. He was pumped up. And when Makoto rolled the dice, he got 'Tease Foot' so therefore, he was tickling Nagisa's feet.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready." Makoto said, smiling at the blond currently rolling around on the floor, trying to kick free. The olive haired male figured he had had enough, so he released the boy.

Nagisa scrambled away, trying to catch his breath from laughing. "N-Not fair.."

"There were no rules against it." Makoto said, shrugging and settling back in his spot.

Nagisa's pout never left as he drew a name from the hat, "Well, I got RinRin, but he's being a baby so.."

Rin was glad Ai had a hold on his arm or he would've jumped Nagisa and smothered him with that dumb hat. He huffed, glaring at Nagisa before laying back and closing his eyes. "So redraw a damn name."

"I know!" The blond barked, huffing as well and picking a new name. "Ah! Haru-chan!"

Said male looked up, raising a brow. "Hm?"

"I drew your name~" Nagisa cooed, waving the paper at the inattentive boy.

Rin and Makoto both frowned. It was obvious they both had a crush on Haru, obvious to everyone. So they weren't okay with Nagisa being the one to ruin Haru's innocence.

"Oh. Okay. What are we doing? Kissing?"

It was also obvious Haru wasn't paying attention. The only thing he caught was Makoto and Rei locking lips then Rin chugging down the disgusting shake.

"No silly, I have to roll the dice." Nagisa grinned, shaking the dice over dramatically before tossing them, "Tada!" One die hit the hat and stopped, while the other flew across the room under a shelf.

Ai got up, "I'll get it!" He hurried to the shelf and laid on his stomach, reaching to get the die.

"Don't jostle it! Just pull it straight out!" The penguin cooed, waiting.

"Okay," Ai pulled the die out and read it aloud, "It says..ass."

The other die said '_Blow_'.

"Okay, so I have to blow Haru-chan's ass. Haru-chan! Take your pants off!"

Everyone in the room blushed at Nagisa's bluntness. No please, no beating around the bush. Nagisa went straight for the kill. But then again, it was his first turn to do something to someone. The thing with Ai in the beginning apparently didn't count since it was an example. Shouldn't Nagisa be a little more considerate since it was also Haru's first turn? First turn and he had to strip. That had to be hard on him.

But it wasn't.

Haru stood from his seat, taking his pants off, revealing his swimsuit. He removed his pants and tossed them aside and went to pull his swimsuit off, but two hands stopped him.

"Whoa there. No one needs to see your dick." Rin said, gripping Haru's right arm.

"Y-yeah.." Makoto agreed, his hand gripping the other arm.

They exchanged a look, both faces flushed, then they let go, sitting back down. Haru shrugged, and looked at Nagisa for further instructions.

"Ah, well RinRin and Mako-chan are being overprotective.. So, just get on your hands and knees and just pull your swimsuit down enough to show your ass." Nagisa said, winking at Makoto and Rin. Rin flipped the blond off while Makoto looked away.

He would touch Haru first, he would make them suffer. He didn't know if Haru was still innocent, but he didn't care. He wanted to get a reaction from Rin and Makoto. He was a little shit and he loved it.

Haru did as he was told, pulling his swimsuit just far enough to wear his ass was showing and then got on his elbows and knees.

Rin's face began to burn as he stared at Haru's ass. The male was in such a lewd pose, Rin was sure he was going to pop a boner sooner or later.

Red eyes slid over to Makoto who looked like he was in a similar predicament. He was squirming as he tore his gaze from his best friend's naked rear.

Nagisa smiled, moving over to Haru. He wasn't too sure of how to blow his ass, but he'd do his best. He licked his lips as he thought of something. Pink hues looked behind him at the group. He smirked before leaning to Haru's ass cheek and blowing a raspberry on it.

Haru blinked then snorted, "Really Nagisa?" The sensation wasn't ticklish like it would be on his stomach, but it was just odd. Nagisa merely giggled and kept blowing raspberries on his friend's ass.

Rei kept an eye on his watch, rolling them occasionally at Nagisa's giggling. "Time's up." He said as the thirty second mark was crossed.

"Now all I can taste is Haru-chan's butt!" Nagisa said, licking his lips and earning a slap to his head from Rin. "Ow.."

Haru stared at him as he pulled his swimsuit back on. He reached to grab the dice but was stopped by Rei.

"Uh, Haruka-senpai, you have to pick a name first." The blue haired male mumbled, handing him the hat instead.

Haru gave him a soft thanks before pulling a name from the hat. Once he read the name, his blue hues looked up to connect with the only other blue eyed male in the room.

"Ah.."

* * *

**A/N; 10 ten points you know who Haru picked without having to look it up ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**I'll try to have at least one update a day. And I'm also trying to get a lot of the ships done as well. (RinHaru, MakoHaru, Reigisa, Rintori, RinRei, etc)**

* * *

Ai pratically froze in his seat. Haru had pulled his name, Rin liked Haru, Haru was going to do something to Ai, and Rin would hate Ai.

Haru rolled the dice, not seeing any reason to announce who he got since everyone saw who he looked at. He figured that was good enough. '_Touch Nipples_'

Ai didn't look at the die, he kept his eyes shut. He was scared and nervous. He knew he wouldn't get as lucky as he did with Nagisa's example roll. Fate wasn't that nice.

The next thing Ai knew, Haru was under his shirt, stretching the material. "N-Nanase-san! Please, let me ta-aah!" The boy's sentence was cut short when Haru pinched his nipple.

"Guess I'll start time~" Nagisa said, smiling at Ai's reaction.

Ai was so embarrassed. He wanted to fall into a hole. Rin was glaring at him, he knew Rin hated him now. But there was nothing he could do but bite his hand and try to keep from making too many noises as Haru rolled the nubs around in his fingers, pinching and pulling them.

Sadly, Ai wasn't a lucky boy. Haru had licked a finger and traced it around Ai's nipple, causing him to let out a shaky moan.

Everyone stopped to stare at him, even Nagisa. Poor Ai was as red as a tomato as he squirmed and tried desperately to keep his noises in.

Ai didn't like it, everyone watching as he was teased and touched, slowly getting more aroused. He really wanted to disappear. He was sure Haru had been touching him for more than thirty seconds, but he couldn't form words.

Rei was finally the one to save Ai by speaking up. "Uh, Haruka-senpai, time's up." That got Haru to stop and come from under Ai's shirt, not saying a word as he sat back beside Makoto.

Rei moved to Ai, making sure he was okay. "Should we take a break?" He knew Ai had gotten worked up.

Before Nagisa could but in, Ai shook his head. "No. It's fine." He didn't want to be the one to cause a break in the game. So he gave Rei a smile, thanking him before reaching in the hat and pulling out a paper. Two were combined, so he separated them and looked. Left hand...or right?

He dropped the paper in his right hand back into the hat and opened the other. He got Haru. There was no way he could re-choose either. Nagisa wouldn't let him.

"Uhm..Nanase-san, don't get too comfortable.." Ai mumbled, taking the dice.

Haru blinked and looked to Makoto who shrugged.

"Oooh~ Ai-chan got Haru-chan! Payback!" Nagisa squealed, shaking Rei's arm as he bounced in his seat. The penguin was enjoying himself a little too much.

Ai pouted, rolling the dice. A nervous feeling hit the pit of his stomach as the dice rolled to a stop. When they stopped..yep, that did it. Ai began to have a panic attack. "I-I can't! Th-that's.."

Nagisa's grin grew wider, leaning into his fellow shota buddy, "You gotta~ Or else you drink the shake."

Ai was even scared to look at Rin or Makoto. He knew their feelings. He knew what would happened if he did it. He didn't want to.

"Ai, it's alright," Haru said, moving over to Ai, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I won't feel any different towards you."

Ai wanted to cry. If only that was the problem. But, Haru was being so kind and understanding. So he nodded, trying to work up his courage.

* * *

**A/N; AHA, the dreaded cliffhanger. Though I'm sure you guys know what's coming~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**Lol, guys, you don't want me to get into lovers things. I am very biased and will probably make a lot of people mad. So for my story no one's dating no one. They all just have crushes. I hope you understand :3**

**Also, naughty things in this chapter so ignore my horrible attempts at blowies.**

* * *

Ai was still very, very, very unsure about this. But there was nothing he could do, nothing.

Haru had already pulled his swimsuit down to his thighs and sat against a wall, waiting with his same stoic expression.

Ai took a deep breath, moving to Haru. He pushed everything from his mind. He pushed away the thought of everyone in the room, who he was doing this too, who would be mad. All of it was out of his mind as he knelt in front of the black haired male.

It took all his courage, but he took Haru's dick, stroking it for a moment before leaning down, taking the head in his mouth.

Nagisa started the timer, pink eyes sliding over to a certain redhead. He chuckled, not being able to tell if Rin was pissed, in shock or just plain aroused.

Ai was just planning on keeping his mouth at the head of the older man's member, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. He hadn't done this before and he was sure he was doing an absolute horrid job, but a hand on his head said otherwise. Blue eyes glanced up, running his tongue over the slit.

Haru's eyes were shut; he looked relaxed and boy was he. It felt good, a warm mouth on him. It wasn't as good as water but it was a good close second. Even if the boy was inexperienced, it was nice. Something he'd always pictured it to be.

He allowed his hand to rake through the silver hair, encouraging the boy as he stifled his groans. But Ai wasn't taking the hint. So Haru had to, he pushed Ai's head down, making Ai take more of his dick into his mouth, but not enough to gag the boy.

Ai made a disgruntled noise as he was forced down a bit. He freaked for a second but then just relaxed, getting back to the task at hand. Literally. His hand made itself useful, stroking the base of Haru's shaft while he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head. He figured if he was going to do this, might as well do it to the best of his abilities.

He no longer cared about the seconds slowly dragging by, now he was concerned with making Haru feel good. He wanted to hear some kind of encouragement, something to let him know he was doing good. But Haru was being silent, keeping all the noises in.

Ai mentally pouted then forced himself to take Haru's full length in his mouth, trying not to gag. And that did it.

Haru let out a soft moan, arching his back, pushing his hips up against Ai. It felt good. His whole length was engulfed in warmth. It really took all he had not to thrust up into Ai's mouth. He instead just grabbed fistfuls of Ai's silver hair and held him in place for a moment before letting the boy go and allowing him to bob his head again.

It had been way past thirty seconds, but no one cared of the time. They were all in a trance, watching Ai give Haru an inexperienced blow job.

Rin was getting bothered, seeing them together like that. The way Haru was enjoying it, moaning, arching up against Ai's mouth. The way Ai, inexperienced or not, was bringing Haru this pleasure. It made him wonder if Ai could do that to him. If he could do that to Haru. What if they were all together? Ai sucking Haru off, Rin thrusting into Ai while making out sloppily with Haru.. Oh goodness. He needed to go to the bathroom.

He was about to get up an excuse himself when Haru let out a broken moan, fisting silver hair tightly as he leaned over the boy. His body convulsed, as he rode out what Rin assumed was his orgasm.

Ai had to be quick when Haru released. But he wasn't quick enough. Haru's seed spilled a bit in his mouth then across his cheek and chin as he tried to remove the member from his mouth, but a bit too late. Ai didn't want to swallow what had gotten in his mouth, but was it rude not to?

Blue eyes looked down at Ai, watching him. He figured he had to.. He swallowed what was in his mouth, blushing as he looked away. "S-sorry Nanase-san.."

Haru blinked, shaking his head. He took his discarded shirt and cleaned Ai's face. "It's fine..I should've warned you.."

Haru glanced up, as he moved to fix his swimsuit. Everyone looked like they were in shock. Was it really that odd? He frowned, rolling his eyes as he moved to sit beside Makoto.

Ai moved to take his seat beside Rin. He didn't want to look at Rin. He was embarrassed.

Little did he know, Rin was too. He tried to hide his erection, shifting slightly, only to cause him to groan.

"So..I think we should take a break..let everyone relax..That was sure something." Nagisa said, standing up and stretching.

Poor Ai wanted to just die. He got up, hurrying to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. Was everyone judging him for going further than he needed to? He just got lost in the moment is all..

He was just about to leave the bathroom when the door was forced open. Ai may or may not have let out a terrified scream. He wasn't expecting the door to fly open.

He looked up at the intruder who just happened to be a very angry looking redhead. Oh shit..He was going to get it now..

* * *

**A/N; I am so sorry if this is short.**

**I'm not a fan of writing smut so it took all of what I had to write that horrible train wreck you just read orz. Don't judge me too hard.**

**And hopefully it will be the only super smutty stuff for another chapter or two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was purely made for entertainment.**

**This is a small buffer chapter since I have been in the slumps lately and I'm having a hard time writing this. orz Please forgive me!**

**Also, I am sad I lost what I typed kjsahfjka**

* * *

Ai was scared as Rin approached him, glaring daggers at him. It wasn't his fault that he rolled that. He would've much rather have done it to Rin. But luck wasn't on his side.

He backed up, avoiding the dangerous red eyes staring at him. He eventually ran out of room and backed up into the sink. Next thing he knows, strong hands were pinning his wrists to the counter.

Oh god, he was going to get it. He made Rin mad, he was going to get it. So he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst. He waited for it. A punch. A slap. Something.. Anything..?

About time he opened his eyes, Rin smashed their mouths together. Oh god, oh god, _oh god_. Rin was kissing him! Something he'd only dreamed of! Ai couldn't help but to melt into the kiss, allowing Rin to do as he pleased.

Which the older male did, almost immediately sliding his tongue into the silver haired boy's mouth, tracing over every bit he could.

To be honest, Rin did this at first to be selfish. He wanted to taste Haru. He wanted to just taste Haru and nothing else. But as he continued the kiss, he found something. He liked the way Ai's mouth tasted. It was obvious he brushed his teeth or used mouthwash or something, but..the obvious cleaning didn't stick to his tongue. That's where Rin thought tasted best.

He rubbed their tongues together, pulling a moan into his mouth as Ai pressed against him, fighting to free his hands.

Ai just wanted to cling to him, grab the red locks and keep their lips together as long as he could. Rin soon granted him that.

The others sat in the living room,having a snack. Nagisa knew what was going on in the bathroom and thought it was funny. But he was also happy for Ai, since for as long as he knew the kid, he knew Ai had liked Rin.

He brought his attention back to where he was sitting. In the tense, awkward presence of the other three around him. Rei was completely red and avoiding eye contact with everyone as he drank his tea. Makoto was tensed, but was still trying to hold a conversation as casually as he could. Aaaaand Haru was acting like it never happened.

Nagisa didn't like that so he leaned across the way to Haru, munching on his cookie. "Hey, Haru-chan, you looked like you were really enjoying that~"

Rei spat his tea out as he coughed. "Nagisa-kun! Please!" He said, pulling the blond to sit back down, "Do not ask needless questions when it's obvious everyone is trying to not think about it and move on."

"It's fine Rei." Haru said, looking at them, "Yes, I did enjoy it. To tell the truth, it felt amazing."

Nagisa grinned, bouncing in his seat, "Is it because you never had one before?"

"I can't say that.. I dunno, it was something new and I liked it."

Makoto patted Haru's shoulder then gave Nagisa a look as in to say, 'Shut up'.

Nagisa whined, laying across Rei's lap. He was getting bored. He wished the bathroom duo would hurry up so they could continue.

This game wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He wanted to spice things up. Then he blinked, remembering something. He got off of Rei and hurried to the kitchen and smiled. He knew he'd left a couple things at Haru's by accident. Now he was happy he did. Things were going to get more interesting.

He heard Rin and Ai approach the living room so he hurried back, hiding the items under his shirt.

Ai was completely red and was looking down as he took his seat next to Nagisa. Rin on the other hand looked proud of himself and was smiling as he sat down.

"So, break over?" Rin asked, pumped up to start playing again.

"W-wait, can't I have something to drink and a snack..?" Ai whined.

Makoto smiled, getting up to get Ai a juice and a couple of cookies. He handed them to the youngest of them and smiled as he sat down. Ai thanked him and sipped at his juice as he looked at Nagisa.

"Things are going to get more interesting~" Nagisa cooed, holding out the mystery items.

Nearly everyone choked, whether it was what they were eating, drinking, or just the air.

"Nagisa-kun! You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious."

"But, that's wasteful.."

"Not if you make sure to use it right~"

"Where did that come from?"

"It was in your kitchen. I forgot it here."

"I'm game."

"S-senpai!"

"Awesome! Rin's for it! Let's get started~ Haru pick a name!"

* * *

**A/N; so again, sorry if this is boring. it's just a buffer chapter for now. i'm having a hard time writing this story. djfhk**

**but yeah, what Rin and Ai did is up to your imagination. they could've just made out, got/gave a blowie, up and done it in Haru's bathroom. Whatever you wish to believe~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was made purely for entertainment.**

**Okay, let me go on a small rant here. It'll be posted to both my stories.**

**This is not aimed at everyone! But let me say this; us authors/artists update when we can. I see a lot of reviews on other people's stories and some ask blogs and things on Tumblr where people are demanding updates, or saying that the author dropped the story just because they haven't updated in a while. Guys, we have lives outside of these works. We get tired, burnt out, bored of working on something for a long period of time. We might need breaks. We also might have personal problems that keep us from working on our works. Whether it be relationship problems, family, whatever might be going on. Me myself have anxiety and depression. Some days I just cannot write. My last account, I pushed myself and pushed myself trying to get enough to produce a chapter and when I did, people called it crap when I was just trying to satisfy them. I deleted the stories and left FF for a while and I finally came back. But this time I won't force myself to write. If I can't form the right words, I'll leave it until I can. And I understand you guys love our works and would like to see more as soon as possible, that's not a problem. It's when you get pushy, demanding and rude. That's where the problem is. I also understand jokes like 'I need the next update! Now! :O', those are fine. But if you post demanding another chapter and seriously mean it, you should probably just leave. Yes, we do this to make you guys happy but remember; Nothing is holding us to keep producing free things for everyone. In no way am I saying you can't say 'please update soon!' please don't get that wrong, I am just saying when it gets demanding is when I have a problem.**

**Now sorry about that, just reading another fanfic I went to leave a review and saw some very rude reviews about how long it took to update :/ Just don't be rude guys.**

**This story may be about 5 or 6 more chapters long.**

**Also, a bonus in here for you guys since I ranted ;3**

* * *

Haru sighed, reaching into the hat and pulling out a slip of paper. "Rin."

"You didn't even open it. Don't be a fucking weirdo. You got" Rin barked back, snatching the paper from him and opening it. He froze at the name on the paper. Did Haru see the name or was he messing around and just happen to say the right name? Either way...

"Well?" Haru reached for the slip of paper but Rin stuffed it in his mouth, crossing his arms and shrugging. "You're such an idiot. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Noff, you hab no pruff." Rin said, pressing his lips together. Well not that he wanted Haru to do anything to someone else.. Come to think of it why was Rin doing this? He was screwing up his chance with Haru.

Before he could say anything, Haru straddled his lap and struggled to push him to the floor. Rin kicked his feet and tried to shove Haru off but the blue eyed male was too fast, moving to sit on his chest, pinning his arms down with his knees.

"Open your mouth."

Rin shook his head at the command, red hues glaring daggers up at him.

"Rin, open your mouth or else."

Once again Rin refused, turning his head away. To be honest, he kind of liked this; Haru pinning him down and being demanding. It was kind of hot.. But Rin's fantasies were cut short when Haru pinched his nose shut. That little shit was cheating.

Rin shook his head around, trying to free himself but Haru used his free hand to hold his head still, glaring at him.

"Open your mouth and it'll be over. Or we can wait for you to run out of breath. Your choice." Haru said, frowning. He didn't want to pick another name. He knew it was Rin's name on the paper. That or Makoto's. That would be the only reason Rin would freak out like this. Jealous thing he was.

Finally, Rin couldn't take it. He opened his mouth to gasp for breath and Haru quickly grabbed the saliva soaked paper and removed his hand before he was bit.

He remained seat on Rin's chest while he carefully opened the paper. The ink was running but it was plain to see it said the red head's name.

"Well, RinRin, looks like I'll be doing something to you." Haru said, reaching behind him.

Nagisa smiled, handing Haru the dice before he clung to Rei, excited. He thought Rin and Haru made a cute couple. As well as Haru and Makoto. He also thought Ai and Rin were cute. He didn't feel the least bit guilty either. Yep. He shipped his friends and he loved it.

Haru rolled his dice above Rin's head. He leaned forward, his chest pressing against Rin's nose, and read the dice. 'Lick Ass.'

"Nagisa, hand me the whipped cream."

"What does it say?"

"Alright~!"

"Haru, what does it say?"

"Here you go Haru-chan!"

"Haru! The fuck does it say?!"

Haru frowned, not liking that Rin was yelling at him. "Nagisa, can you hand me my tie?"

"Eh? Why?" Nagisa asked, but reached to Haru's pile of clothes anyway. He got the green tie and handed it to Haru who proceeded to force Rin's mouth open.

"To muffle this annoying shark's annoying voice." Haru said as he shoved a part of the cloth into Rin's mouth and tied it behind his head, hoping that would silence him or at least muffle the yells.

"Da fuff Hafu?!" Rin barked from behind the cloth, which muffle it a lot more than he thought it would.

Haru smiled and got off of the red head, only to turn him onto his stomach and sit on his lower back. He worked Rin's pants off, which was a bit difficult seeing as how he forgot to undo the front before turning him over.

Rin fought, trying to push himself up as his pants came off but Haru pushed his weight down on him, keeping him down. He growled, not happy with this. He was basically gagged and his lower half was almost naked. Well..now naked.

Haru took the whipped cream, spreading it on Rin's ass, causing the other to tense up and nearly squeak at how cold it was. Haru smiled to himself and leaned down to lick a trail of the whipped cream away.

Nagisa started the timer, smiling as he watched Haru lap up the whipped cream at a painfully slow pace. Everyone could hear the muffled noises Rin was producing, but it was hard to tell if he was mad or aroused. From a peek past Haru's hair, Nagisa grinned. Rin was definitely aroused.

Rin wanted to fight against Haru, but he couldn't. It felt good and there was no denying it. So instead he pressed his face into the floor, trying to keep moans in, but it wasn't working so well. He just hoped the make shift gag would muffle the noises. And as Haru continued to lick the whipped cream from his rear end, he couldn't help but to grind his hips down on the floor. It was unconscious, he just wanted to feel some friction against his growing erection.

Haru took note of this and reached down between Rin's legs to tease his balls as he still licked the whipped cream, causing Rin to moan loudly and now visibly rub himself against the floor.

The timer passed 30 seconds and Nagisa showed it to Haru. But Haru wanted to keep going, so he just nodded and leaned down to continue the task. All the whipped cream was gone, so he bit Rin's ass, just to be mean before rolling him onto his back and looking at the other's red face.

He leaned into Rin's ear and breathed hotly as he whispered, "Want me to take care of that?"

Rin threw his hands over his face but nodded. He was fully embarrassed now. He felt so vulnerable, especially with everyone watching.

Haru smirked, moving to be between Rin's legs. Rin looked like he was going to explode any second. So Haru licked the precum from the slit before taking the head into his mouth and pumping the base.

Makoto felt a tinge of jealousy as he watched Haru suck Rin off. It wasn't even part of the dice roll. But not like he could say anything. Haru could do whatever he wanted, he wasn't dating anyone. So Makoto had no right to intervene.

Rin finally came, arching up into Haru's mouth as he did so. He let out a broken moan, still muffled by the saliva soaked tie.

Haru didn't so much as blink as Rin's seed filled his mouth. He kept pumping until he thought Rin was done. He was careful to pull the other's dick from his mouth, trying not to get too much of the cum on the floor he'd have to clean later.

Everyone watched as Haru went to the kitchen sink and spat the other's seed out. He rinsed his mouth before going to help clean Rin up and untie his tie from his mouth.

As soon as the cloth was removed, Rin tackled Haru, glaring at him. "You're such a fucking asshole!" He yelled before leaning to bite Haru's neck harshly.

Haru winced, but didn't say anything against it. He went further than needed, so he understood if Rin was mad.

"You weren't suppose to bite my ass." Rin huffed when he removed his mouth from Haru's skin.

"Oh.."

"Ass.." Rin moved to pull his clothes back on and sat back in his spot, face still red.

Haru sat back in his seat, pressing a hand where Rin had bit. He just hoped it wouldn't bruise. They had school in three days and some bruising didn't go away that fast. So if the bruise was still there by Monday, Haru was going to tell Kou that he and her beloved brother had a wild weekend. Payback for biting him so hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; I don't own Free! or the characters. This was made purely for entertainment.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got burnt out on the story then I lost the laptop when it crashed. But I'm back!**

**And you guysssssss! Everytime I get a notification on a new follower/fave, I feel like when a Youtuber gets another suscriber! It really makes me happy to see how many people like my work QwQ I know you might not believe it, but I really, really REALLY appreciate it and the faves and follows push me to want to do better!**

* * *

Haru sat there, rubbing the spot Rin bit while they waited on Rin to calm down and draw a name.

"Ai."

The grey haired teen perked up slightly, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling too much. "Yes?"

Rin shrugged, taking the dice to roll them. "I have to massage your lips. So come here."

Ai didn't hesitate to move to Rin and plop himself in his lap. Massage lips. Rin was going to kiss him again! He was ready. He closed his eyes, hoping his blush wouldn't get him teased by the redhead.

He could feel Rin leaning closer and he prepared himself. But what touched his lips wasn't something he expected.

Rin smirked, massaging Ai's lips with his fingers.

Nagisa chuckled and started the timer, watching them. He was a little upset Rin wasn't making out with Ai, but he also thought it was funny.

"Rin-sempai..thissh ish weird.." Ai said the best he could with Rin pulling at his lips. If he could pout, he would've.

Rin shrugged, smiling at the younger male. "Not my problem~" He cooed, grinning.

Ai whined, just giving up and letting Rin massage his lips. It's not what he wanted, but it's not like Rin was breaking what he was suppose to do. Ai just hoped it would've been a kiss.

When Nagisa let them know the time was up, Rin grinned at Ai before leaning to peck his lips quickly.

Ai was perfectly happy with that. He smiled while he moved back to his spot, smiled while he reached in the hat and smiled when he opened the paper. "Nagisa."

The blonde blinked and smiled, bouncing in his seat. "Awesome! Let's go, roll the dice!"

Ai nodded and took the dice, rolling them. _'Massage Dick'._ "Oh.." Ai's face flushed brightly. He glanced over to Nagisa who was already working his pants off. "N-Nagisa!"

"What? You want to get it over with right?"

The reddened cheeks puffed out as he moved over to the giggling blonde. "You're evil.."

"No. I just know how to have a good time~ Start the timer Rei-chan!"

Rei sighed and waited until Ai's hands came in contact with Nagisa's dick to start the timer.

Ai awkwardly just stroked his member, unsure of how to massage a dick. He just rubbed it, adding slight pressure to be considered a massage.

Nagisa, on the other hand was bored. Ai was cute. Really cute. But he could be a bore sometimes. He mentally sighed, as to not discourage Ai. Soon a plan popped into his head. He'd get some kind of fun out of it.

"Mmm, Ai.. That feels good." Nagisa moaned softly, closing his eyes and breathing in and out deeply.

Ai flushed, looking up at the male, rather confused. Was he really doing that? He felt really awkward from the touching he was doing. He wasn't doing anything great, or so he thought, just oddly rubbing the member.

As Nagisa moaned more and more, louder each time, Makoto felt confused as well as Ai. They sounded horribly fake. Even the movements Nagisa was making seemed really over-dramatic. He was pushing away from Ai, nearly screaming. Yet, it didn't seem like Ai was doing anything too outstanding.

And their suspicions were shown true when Ai ran his thumb over the slit and Nagisa actually moaned.

"H-holy shit!" Nagisa stretched his legs out, lifting his hips up. "Oh, shit, do it again!"

Ai smiled at him; payback was a bitch. Nagisa was always teasing everyone about everything, it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Ai kept teasing Nagisa's head, causing him to squirm and moan. Knowing he was the cause of all of Nagisa's withering, he got a little confident. He leaned down to drag his tongue over the precum beading up, hands still working the base of the member.

That was it, Nagisa was now putty in Ai's hands. He couldn't hold back the moans anymore, he could barely lift his hips. He got closer and closer to his climax when those hands moved away.

Pink eyes cracked open to see Ai moving to sit back beside Rin. Did Ai seriously do that? He flushed brightly and stood up, not remembering about his little situation. "A-Ai-chan!"

Ai looked up at him, innocently. "Yes?"

Nagisa couldn't even form words. He just pouted and hurried up to the bathroom to finish himself off.

Rin laughed loudly, pulling Ai into a side hug. "That was fucking funny!" He said, still laughing.

Makoto sighed, looking towards the stairs. He felt slightly bad for Nagisa. Being blue balled was never fun.

"Why don't you go help him, Rei~?" Rin smirked, raising a brow at him.

Rei flushed brightly, crossing his arms. "A-As if I would do something as inappropriate as that!"

Haru sighed, wondering when the hell this was suppose to end. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. Was there any set rules of when the round ended or did it just end when everyone was tired? He really wished it was soon.

* * *

**A/N; Yo..sorry this is so short and late. I was randomly asked to babysit all week. It was hectic.**

**I hope you liked this with it as short as it is! And thank you for sticking around through that hiatus!**


End file.
